My Confession
by Jiyoka
Summary: It's a one short story of a confession of Rin and Len


I could still remember, the way you smile at me, the way you look at me. And the way I feel about you. I want to know, your feelings towards me. Is it love? Or is it kindness of a friendship?

I'm standing here beside a stone bench, under a big tree. The wind makes the rustle sound, it is blowing my hair softly. I wince as my knee's bleeding. I hate that bitches, don't know what to do than bullying me. I slowly bend down, trying to hold back the pain on my knee, and starting to pick up my torn books. Then, my childhood friend appeared.

" Rin! Are you alright?" he wave while running towards me.

" Len, can't you see I'm not alright? Your fan girls just pick a fight on me. And look! My books' torn!" I complain.

"Sorry…" he said while looking down at my knee.

I am happy that you came, Len. I am glad enough that I met you that day, I was glad that you stay by my side.

By the time you come closer to me, I could smell banana , your fruit frequent filled the air around me. Your blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. Slowly, you help me up and sit on the stone bench. Len bend down and smile, taking his yellow handkerchief out from his pocket. And carefully clean the blood on my knee.

" Does it hurts?" he ask consciously, making a puppy face.

" Yes it does and it's all your fault!" I lied. I don't blame him.

" Again, sorry, oujou-sama." He chuckle.

I smile, you, Len, are too gentle towards me. Making me fall for you is a bad idea.

" Hey Len"

" Mmm?"

" Do you love me?"

I paused, oh no, I got carried away. What the hell did I just asked? Len's eyes widen at me. I could feel blood flowing in my cheek.

Without realizing it, I take my torn books and run away from him. Leaving him under the tree in shock.

" Rin! Wait! You're hurt!" he shout, trying to stop me from running.

I ignore him and run towards the class. When I arrived, the class is empty. I could hear footsteps from here. I panicked and quickly locked the door without even think twice.

" Rin, open the door. We need to treat your wound" he bangs the door.

"…" I can't speak. My voice's lost.

My vision's blurry, tears dripping down from my cheek. I bit my lip and cry silently. Maybe we won't be able to be together like usual. He will hate me, he will ignore me. I regret asking that question without even thinking that I'm still in reality.

" Don't cry alone, I know the wound's hurts a lot right? I'll lend you my shoulder." A sudden voice appear from the back door.

Wait, the back door! I forgot to lock them too! Len's standing beside me. His blue eyes see through me. I stare at him and look down my feet. Letting my bangs cover my face.

" Shu-Shut up, something got into my eyes." I lied.

" Come here, I'll wash your wound"

" I can do it myself" I decline.

" No you can't"

" Yes I can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

" You won't be able to sleep well if you didn't get my answer right?"

My eyes went big, I look at him and he smile back. Reaching his hand out and pat my head. And slowly slide down to my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears under my left eye.

"About what I said earlier, it's a joke." I lied again.

" No it's not. And the answer is I love you."

My heart stop at that time, am I day dreaming again? It's been ten years since I met you, it's been ten years since I love you, it's been then years I try to get rid of this feelings. It's been ten years I kept this feelings away from you.

" Liar" I decline again.

" I love you"

" Stop"

" I love you"

" Stop lying!"

" I don't like to lie to the one that I loved for almost ten years"

" Ten-" he's… almost the same as me..

" So don't run away, I love you."

He bend down and faced me, his face's getting closer to mine. I close my eyes hoping that it's not ( even though I want to) what I was thinking. Then, our lips met. His soft lip is.. on me! I was too surprise and I open my eyes.

He lay back and grin at me. I know, my face's all red now. I cover my lip as I stare at him with his rosy red face. He pat my hand again.

" It's your turn now"

" Huh?"

" Say it, 'I love you Len~'"

" No way"

" Or I'll kiss you in front of the class tomorrow."

" Are you threatening me?"

" Said it once. Please~"

" …I.."

" Yes?"

" I love…"

" Who?"

"Le-Len.." I said softly.

He grin and kiss me on my rosy cheek. I blush again. I said it, I confessed! I confessed to my first love!

" Don't kiss me in front of anyone…"

" But you might feel disappointed for not announcing our coupling tomorrow~"

" He-Hey!"

I silent myself. I can't help it, I'm blushing now.

" Mou.." I said

" I love you Rin~" he hug me.

" Shu-Shut up and get off!"

" It's not like you don't like it right~?"

" Tsk… "

" Say ' I love you, Len-sama~'"

" No way!"

" Owwie~ I love you Rinny Rin~"

" I know.."

End~ XD


End file.
